


Surreal, But Nice

by shax92



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shax92/pseuds/shax92
Summary: Bucky Barnes always had a crush on Captain America, but that was before Steve Rogers broke his heart.-----Art for Cobble Hill, a Notting Hill AU by LoveMeSomeRafael.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Surreal, But Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cobble Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322) by [LoveMeSomeRafael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeRafael/pseuds/LoveMeSomeRafael), [shax92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shax92/pseuds/shax92). 



[ **Chapter 1: Bucky Barnes Meets Captain America** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67806592)

* * *

[ **Chapter 2: Captain America Meets The Gang** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67807204#workskin)

* * *

[ **Chapter 3: Bucky and Steve Go On A Date** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67807400#workskin)

* * *

[ **Chapter 4: Bucky Barnes Meets The Press** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67807771#workskin)

* * *

[ **Chapter 5: Bucky Soldiers On** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67808164#workskin)

* * *

**[Chapter 6: The Real Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67808704#workskin) **

* * *

**[Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705322/chapters/67808837#workskin) **

* * *

Here's the artwork that started it all, directly inspired by Notting Hill's classic but oh-so-90s poster!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my author, LoveMeSomeRafael, for taking a chance on my art and for crafting such a spectacular fic. Who knew catching Notting Hill twice in one week after a decade of not seeing would turn into this?


End file.
